


Oil and Water

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Cesare's POV, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, I don't know why this never got posted to ao3 but let's remedy that now, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Cesare and Juan are different, as Cesare believes their destinies will be also.





	Oil and Water

Cesare and Juan were brothers but they were oil and water. Cesare put the family first, where Juan cared most about himself. Cesare obeyed his father and become a clergyman, while Juan was allowed to strut about with a sword on his hip. Cesare was a good son yet Juan the favoured son.

Juan taunted Cesare and he tried not to rise to the bait. One day his time would come. While Juan would forogtten, a footnote to history, his oil burnt up, the tide of Cesare's ambition would carry him forward.

The world would remember the name Cesare Borgia.


End file.
